Hot Chocolate, Cold Cream
by MarioMario54321
Summary: It is cold! The perfect weather for Cream and Cheese to have fun in the snow. But will their day be ruined? Will the frostbite get them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Chocolate, Cold Cream**

**Disclaimer: **All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

It was early January and a cold winter time on Mobius, Cream and Cheese were looking out the window of Cream's room. Snow was falling lightly from the sky. It was the perfect time for the young rabbit and her blue chao to go outside and have fun in the snow.

"It sure it beautiful, isn't it Cheese?" said Cream.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese excitedly.

Cream and Cheese both had the urge to go outside, despite how cold it was. Cream put on a pink winter coat that she really liked, and then put on a matching pink winter cap. She even had a tiny winter coat and cap for Cheese. Yes, chao need winter clothes too! Cream and Cheese both headed downstairs, and they asked Vanilla if they could both go outside.

"Mommy, can I go outside? I want to go have fun in the snow."

Vanilla couldn't say no to this, for she wanted her own daughter to be happy.

"Of course, dear. Did you put on a coat and cap?"

"Yes, mama."

"Are you wearing a scarf?"

Hearing this, Cream rushed bak to her closet to get a scarf. She put it around her neck, and then she wrapped a smaller scarf around Cheese's neck to protect him from the cold. She then went back to Vanilla.

"Oh, and Cream, while you're out there, do you want to build a snowman? I can give you some supplies needed to build one."

"That's ok. I already have all I need."

"Ok, go on. Be careful out there, don't be long."

"Ok, mommy."

Without another word, Cream and Cheese both stepped outside into the cold snow. The air felt cold on the six-year old rabbit's face. Cream and Cheese both gow down on the snow to make snow angels, when they got up, Cream's snow angel looked like........a rabbit snow angel. What'd you expect? And next to it was a Chao angel.

After this, Cream rolled up a snowball until it was big enough to be the lower body of the snowman she was building. After having finished the snowman, Charmy Bee buzzed by. He noticed the snowman as he was passing by it.

"Oh, finally! Food!" said the bee.

Being disrespectful, Charmy took the carrot nose from the snowman and took a bite out of it, getting Cream cheesed off.

"Hey! That's not nice!" said Cream. "Build your own snowman."

"I'm sorry!" said Charmy. "It's just that the supermarket is closed, and we're out of food! Vector ate it all!"

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. Espio and I are starved to death!"

At first, Cream felt sorry for the bee, but then she had an idea.

"Why don't you come inside for hot cocoa?" said Cream with a smile.

"Don't you mean "hot chocolate" ?"

"Yes."

Charmy went inside the house, relieved that he was finally out of the cold, he asked Vanilla for a cup of hot chocolate, and she was glad to make some for him. Charmy took the cup of hot chocolate as he took a marshmallow and added it.

"Vector really ate all the food you have?" asked Vanilla.

"Yes. The gator's got a big appetite." said Charmy as he sipped his hot chocolate without another sound.

Speaking of the gator, he appeared at the door of Cream's house, he must of followed Charmy.

"There you are, Charmy! I was wondering if you could order us a pizza." said Vector.

"What? Come on! The roads are closed. They can't deliver."

"You come on! Do we really have to wait for the snow to melt just to eat something?"

Charmy sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that question. Instead, he flew out the door, got a snowball and threw it at Vector's face. A direct hit! Vector wiped of the snow off his face.

"Im gonna get you, Charmy!"

Vector chased Charmy all the way back to the Chaotix House. Cream and Cheese continued to enjoy the snow as it fell.

&&&

Meanwhile, Knuckles was sculpting a Master Emerald made of ice. It was life sized and looked exactly like the real Master Emerald.

"Just a little more, and........"

But before Knuckles could add the finishing touch, Sonic the Hedgehog sped by and accidently shattered the ice Master Emerald by running through it.

"HEY! I WORKED ALL MORNING ON THAT!" yelled Knuckles.

Sonic stopped as he heard this.

"Sorry. Can't it repair itself? It can repair itself when it's shattered, right?"

For Sonic, this was a moment of complete stupidity, for the Master Emerald he shattered was just an ice fake.

"Yes........yes I can.........the real Master Emerald can. I made an ice sculpture of one out of boredom, one that's just a clump of ice, and you SHATTERED IT! It can't repair itself."

".....................oh."

"What's his problem?" said Tails, who appeared next to Sonic.

"The cold has probably gone to his knucklehead." said Sonic, trying to be funny. He and Tails both chuckled at this, and this made Knuckles more annoyed. He threw snowballs at the hedgehog and twin-tailed fox. Next thing they knew, they were having a snowball fight.

&&&

Unfortunately for him, the evil Dr. Eggman was watching Sonic and his friends from his monitors at his base that were watching him from hidden cameras around the area.

"Heh heh. That hedgehog's fun in the snow will end soon, I will send in a new robot and freeze him in place before he gets the chance to get away!"

The doctor began powering up a large white robot that would be camoflauged when in the snow. It could fire an ice ray that froze anything solid and put the victim in cryonic sleep. Dr. Eggman sent the robot out. Will Sonic and his friends survive this? Will Cream's day be ruined because of this?


	2. Chapter 2

As Dr. Eggman walked the huge robot out of the secret ice cave headquarters, the doctor was unaware of the frozen ice below. But aside from that, there were a large amount of stalagmites and stalagtites at the entrance.

"Since when did these get here?" wondered the evil doctor. "Oh well, it doesn't matter!"

The robot raised it's arm, and swinged it across all the ice spikes, each one shattering and making the sound of broken glass.

The robot walked forward, but then it slipped on the ice it was standing on, and then it fell on top of the stalagmites on the ground. The stalagmites pierced through the robot's body, and without anymore stuff happening, the robot exploded, causing the cave to collapse on itself, thus completely blocking the entrance.

Sonic saw the whole thing. That was easy, he thought. Even though he didn't do anything.

&&&

Meanwhile, at Shadow's place, there was a knock on the door. Shadow got up to get it.

"It's been 30 minutes and 5 seconds. That pizza is free." said Shadow in a normal tone as he walked to the door. But it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Amy. She was wearing her favorite pink sweater make of cotton.

"Hey. Do you know where Sonic is?" she said.

"Not now, Amy. Besides, your lips and his will get stuck together in this cold. So I wouldn't if I were you."

Amy was silent for a few seconds, and then she spoke.

"Ok. What's wrong? Is it the cold?"

"No. I ordered a pizza 30 minutes and 20 seconds ago. It hasn't come yet. Which means it's free." said Shadow chuckling a little.

Shadow was half joyed that he didn't have to pay a cent, and half mad about the late delivery.

"It doesn't matter." said Amy. "All the roads are closed. So they can't deliver."

But then, Charmy could be seen carrying many boxes of pizza, he came down from above.

"I got your pizza." said Charmy. "I know what you're thinking. But it's ok. I got a job delivering pizzas. Since I can fly over the snow."

"Well, finally!" said Shadow without another thought. "But it's been 31 minutes, which means I get a free pizza."

This made the bee outraged as he didn't want anyone getting free pizzas, because it would come out of his pay.

"Forget the rules! Just give me my $8.50!"

First, they argued, but in the end, Shadow used Chaos Control and the rest was tragedy. Now let's go back to Cream.

&&&

Cream and Tails decided to have a snowball fight. The two began throwing snowballs at each other. Cheese watched from the sidelines. Tails often used his two tails to reflect snowballs right back at Cream. But Cream kept catching them in her hands and throwing them back, as if she was playing catch.

But then Tails began to spin his two tail rapidly like a propeller (as he does whenever he flies in the air), and he began blowing back snowballs like a high-powered fan. The rabbit was knocked back hard. But not hurt.

"Hey. That's cheating." she said in a good way a she stood up and tried to fight back.

But then, Vanilla stepped in and put an end to this game. Both Tails and Cream came inside for some hot chocolate. They put marshmallows in their hot chocolate, so it became hot cocoa. Preety soon, everyone came in and had some hot cocoa too. Everyone except Sonic and Amy, who's lips were stuck to the side of Sonic's face. She tried to undo it, but her lips were stuck hard, as if they were crazy-glued to the hedgehog's face.

"Uh......Sonic?" said Tails slowly.

"I told her this cold would get your lips stuck if she tried to kiss Sonic." said Shadow.

"I know. But why would she do it?"

"Do I even need to tell you what's wrong with that sentence?"

Shadow took his hot chocolate and then he splat it over Sonic's face, the hot liquid freed Amy's lips.

"AAAHHHH!! HOT HOT HOT!!!! NEXT TIME USE WATER!!!!!" screeched Sonic.

"Sorry." said Shadow, who didn't have another care in the world.

Menawhile, Eggman was still trapped inside the cave.

"Hello? Can anyone help me?"

Eggman stayed in the cave all day, until he finally used a giant drill to escape. Why didn't he think of it from Minute 1?

**THE END**


End file.
